Roboty
Roboty is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was one of the 30recommended characters who had a chance to join the gameduring The Reveal and Reveal Novum. He failed to get into the game, receiving only 2 votes, which was the least and placed him 30th. Roboty got only 50 votes to join Battle for Dream Island Again, which wasn't enough and he was flung to the Locker of Losers. In IDFB, he got 250 votes, which is not enough votes to join IDFB.[1] Contents http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Roboty# show Appearance Roboty appears to be a robot, a mechanical machine that performs a function. His metal body is scarlet, his teeth are yellowish-white, his teeth are baby blue when talking, and his eyes are jade. Changes BFDI 14 *Roboty has limbs. *Roboty has uneven eye size. *Roboty's belly area is the same color as his overall body color. *Roboty's teeth are slightly uneven sized. *Roboty's teeth are a bit yellow. *Roboty's eyes were a darker green. BFDI 17 *Roboty loses his limbs. BFDI/BFDIA *Roboty now has evenly sized eyes. *Roboty now has evenly sized teeth. *Roboty's belly area is now a darker shade of red compared to his overall body. *Roboty's belly area also has 4 screws now. *Roboty's eyes are now a brighter shade of green. IDFB/BFB *Roboty's eyes are now an even lighter shade of green. *Roboty's teeth are a bit less yellow. *Roboty's red color is now slightly lighter *Roboty loses his glossy shine Personality Roboty seems to be stubborn and opinionated about his current situations, such as going to a waterfall to be far away from his team in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Other examples include Roboty saying "WHY" when he got placed for his job, he also said "TRULY UNFAIR." when he got smashed later in the same episode. When Roboty was voted out in Four Goes Too Far, he left to the same waterfall without saying goodbye, implying that he never enjoyed the competition. He also seems to enjoy teasing others, such as repeating what Four called their team, angering Balloony. Coverage BFDI Roboty was one of the 30 recommended character eligible to join BFDI in Reveal Novum. He only received 2 votes, which obviously wasn't enough. He was flung to the LOL. BFDIA Roboty was eligible to join BFDIA, but did not receive enough votes in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, and was flung to the LOL. BFB Votes Total elimination votes: 12,328 Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia *During Season 1 voting, Roboty got the least votes out of the contestants in Reveal Novum. *Roboty is one of the few characters in the series who is completely limbless. *Roboty is the first eliminated contestant who isn't immediately sent to Eternal Algebra Class. **So far (as on Questions Answered), Roboty is also the only eliminated contestant who is not punished. *Roboty did not lose his color to recolor Pin, because Roboty remained with his red color in BFB. *Roboty is one of the four mechanical minds, with the others being Remote, TV, and Robot Flower. *Roboty speaks using Morse Code. He is the only contestant to speak it. **During his audition tape, he said "BFDI". **When he didn't make it to BFDI with 2 votes, he said: "NO ONE LIKES ME". **When Leafy asked him if he needed help he said "DON'T". **When he was instructed to say the team name to Four, he said "IT'S" before being interrupted by Four, who misinterpreted their intended team name as Beep. **When he is about to get crushed by the jawbreakers, he says "WHY". **At the end of Lick Your Way to Freedom, he said "YIKES", but his subtitles said "Truly unfair". **At his first cake at stake, when Leafy was talking, he said "T". **During the third challenge, he said "F" then Balloony said "What's that?" Then he continues his sentence by saying "LY" saying "FLY", implying they should use the same strategy Free Food did. **In Fortunate Ben, he said "HIDDEN", but his subtitles said "We're glad you found your true calling". **After Balloony said "Well, that's not our team name!" he said "TT", when he meant to say "beep beep". **After Nickel said "What? Objection!" he said "T", but his subtitles said "Ha". **Before getting sucked up by Four, he said "FINAL", but his subtitles said "Finally I am at peace." **After Stapy said "Where are we?" he said "IDK". **In his rejoining audition, he said "4SUX" **After getting his vote results he said "IMHATED" *Roboty is shown to be very hard to kill shown when Cloudy crushed him with a jawbreaker, being still able to beep. *Roboty is one of a few contestants with a separated head and body; and out of them, he is the only one to not have a "stick body". *He is one of the 4 "mechanical minds" in BFB. *He is the lowest ranking male, limbless character, non-object and mechanical-mind in Battle For BFDI. *He is the second character to avoid elimination, the first being Match. *In Four Goes Too Far, Four says "The only two non-objects on the team". This means that Roboty wasn't a object at all, along with David. *He's the first mechanical mind to get eliminated in Four Goes Too Far. *One of his favorite places seems to be the Waterfall. *He was the first male, mechanical mind, non-object to be eliminated and the first to be eliminated at their second elimination.